


your heart is the only place that I call home

by bisexual-jace (mychemicalclifford)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal With It, Episode Related, Kissing, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Realization of love, Romantic Jalec, What-If, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/bisexual-jace
Summary: This is a mistake. A huge mistake.Jace watches Lydia glide down the aisle toward them, beautifully clad in gold, and it hits suddenly how wrong this is.-What if Jace had spoken up at Alec's wedding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I completely missed the deadline for Jalec Week of course, but this can be taken as the Day 2 AU. I always wanted to write a scene where Jace interrupted Alec's wedding and I finally got around to it haha. 
> 
> This is a romantic Jalec drabble written by a Jalec shipper. No platonic nonsense here. You've been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This is a mistake. A _huge_ mistake.  

Jace watches Lydia glide down the aisle toward them, beautifully clad in gold, and it hits suddenly how wrong this is. At first he can’t place where the feeling rises from. Jace was never thrilled about the idea of Alec marrying to begin with.

Not to her, not out of obligation for the family. Jace couldn’t stand the thought of his parabatai selling out his happiness for the rest of his life just because their parents needed a scapegoat. But it was his life and Alec seemed sure that it was the right thing. A _sacrifice_ he was willing to make, ever the selfless one out of the two of them.

Jace accepted it, as best as he could. He swallowed his opinions and mistrust of the woman and puts his faith into Alec’s judgment. Jace would stand by his side as he wed, as was his duty as Alec’s parabatai. _Don’t ever doubt me_ , Alec had once told him. And so Jace wouldn’t. They had spent too many days on opposite ends and if anyone deserved his support, it was Alec.

But no. _No_. Alec takes Lydia’s hand and it passes by in a blur, too fast for Jace to even catch his breath. Then the moment arrives when Lydia is meant to place a union rune on Alec, a symbol of their marriage, and the idea is so very _wrong_ that he might be sick.

He can’t let this happen. There are probably a million good reasons it shouldn’t and maybe a few decent ones why it _should_. But the only thing on Jace’s mind then is their parabatai ceremony—the rings of blue fire, Alec’s vows echoing in his ears as they _pledged_ themselves to one other, the skin of his hip tingling where Alec marked him, bound them together as one.

It all flashes before his eyes like a movie. Years of training side by side. In the field as their heartbeats synced up, their fierce movements a mirror of the others. Late night talks and shared laughter and countless arguments ending in cold silence. Alec’s hands tracing nearly every rune onto his skin. A red arrow flying by, never missing, always having his back. That exasperated eye roll Alec gave when Jace did something he disapproved of. That soft, fond look on Alec’s face when he thought Jace wasn’t looking.

Alec. _Alec._

“No!” Jace gasps out, coming to life. “No, wait!”

Every eye in the room swivels to stare at him. But Jace only sees Alec turning back, eyes wide. He thinks Jace must have lost his mind. “Jace?”

Out of all the mistakes that Jace has made, this is definitely the worst. What is he doing? This is Alec’s wedding day. Lydia is standing behind Alec, Maryse and Robert right in the front, several dignitaries from the Clave among the audience to this important ceremony. It isn’t his place. It isn’t his _choice._

But Alec doesn’t look away. He doesn’t chastise him. His eyes are pinned on Jace, expressive eyebrows furrowed in concern. Jace’s heart is flooded then by so much love for him it feels like for a moment he can’t breathe. Alec deserves to choose himself. Why kind of parabatai is he if he doesn’t at least try to open his eyes?

Jace steps closer to him, lowering his voice as if they can have any privacy in this sanctuary. “ _Astra inclinant, sed non obligant_.”

Another one of their Latin phrases. _The stars incline us, they do not bind us._  Free will over obligation _._ Jace’s eyes plead with him to understand.

Alec frowns. “Jace—”

“You’re Alec Lightwood.” Jace cuts him off feverishly. “You don’t take the easy path. You accept all consequences. You’ve earned your birthright as head of the Institute by blood and honor and sacrifice.” He swallows harshly. “But you are _worth_ more than that. Believe me, I know. I know your soul. You are worth your own path, no matter how difficult it will be.”

Alec stares at him in silence. His expression is stoic, but Jace can see the war raging within his eyes. Alec’s eternal battle of duty versus his heart. Jace prays to the Angel that he can realize the truth.

At last, Alec gives him a small, rueful smile. “ _Facilis descensus Averno._ ”

Jace doesn’t know what he’s expecting. There’s a pulse of strong emotion from the bond and then suddenly the lapels of his suit jacket are seized. He is tugged forward and up until Alec’s mouth meets his own. _Alec_ is kissing him _._

The shock doesn’t last long. Jace melts into him. They find their balance as naturally as they have everything else. His eyes close and his heart pounds, matching up to the racing tempo inside Alec’s chest. _Oh_ , Jace thinks as Alec’s lips part, their kiss deepening, _this is what you need_. Strange it never occurred to him that _this_ is what he needs too.

The panic, the dread inside him dissipates. There is only warmth that flows through his veins. Jace kisses Alec back, one hand finding anchor on the back of his neck. The world exists around them, but they find their own universe in each other. Alec’s tongue brushes his own and it hits him again, like something his soul has known long before he did. 

It feels like coming home.

Alec pulls back. It takes everything inside Jace not to kiss him again, burning with a want he’s never felt before. His eyes open, meeting Alec’s as they stare at each other for several heavy moments. Jace is grinning without even realizing it. The world may have been shifted, but Jace knows he is proud of Alec for that.

The rest of it…they’ll figure it out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-) The title comes from Heartlines by Florence and The Machine. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://bisexual-jace.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
